Computers have become increasingly commonplace in our lives and are used in many different ways throughout our days. One such use is to protect data that users desire to keep secure. One way to keep data secure is to encrypt the data, but current encryption techniques can introduce additional problems. For example, a user may desire not to divulge his or her decryption key to anyone else, but this can leave the user unable to recover his or her data if he or she forgets or loses the decryption key. By way of another example, a government or law enforcement agency may require access to encrypted data, yet may not have access to the user's decryption key. These problems can lead to user frustration with their computers when protecting data.